Through the Eyes of a Sinner
by Yamia Ishtar
Summary: Through these eyes, I can see what you truly are. Through these sinful, but virtuous eyes, I can see every sin marring that precious soul. And I love you for it anyway. SasuNaru. This story is told through Naruto's eyes first.
1. Pride

Yamia: Yo minna-san! Back with another Naruto ficcy. I'm taking a way different approach from my usual way of writing fics with this one. But enough of my blathering, on with the fic!

Warnings!:Yes, I include warnings now. Lulz. Anyway, AU, eventual yaoi, spoilers for the manga up to chapter….372….I think. Lol. So yeah, if you don't want to spoil yourself or you don't like yaoi or cussing, you're reading the wrong fanfic. :3

Oh, and because I can't add another genre, this is romance, angst, and humor.

Disclaimer:I, in no way, shape, or form, own Naruto. I think I own the seven deadly sins because everyone has one or two of those sins…right?

--

Through the Eyes of a Sinner

(Naruto's take on Sasuke's Seven Deadly Sins)

Chapter 1:Pride-Handful of Memories

--

Everyone has pride. The Hyuugas have their pride(even if it is a little messed up), Rock Lee has his, and me. Uzumaki Naruto. I have pride in myself and in this village. But Sasuke…that guy is a little different. He keeps talking about "the Pride of the Uchiha's", but…I don't think he even knows what that means himself.

Okay, it all started after Kakashi-sensei bailed on us for something or other. Sakura-chan had left to go help her mother with something, so it was just me and Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke…the same duck-butt haired teme who dragged his sorry ass back to Konoha after four years with Orochimaru. Why did he suddenly come back? He didn't tell me. He just said: "I found out the truth.". He only said it to me, no one else. All I could do was stare at him while he walked away with Tsunade-baa-san.

It was the last time I saw him for months, cause he was sentenced to house arrest and constant surveillance by ANBU for six months. No one could go to see him except for Tsunade and Kakashi-sensei. And let me tell you, I tried so many times to sneak past those ANBU and go see Sasuke. But I was caught every time. But every time I made it to that window, I saw a tired face stare back at me, but with eyes full of pride.

A couple of weeks after Sasuke's house arrest, the day Kakashi-sensei bailed on us, I asked the teme about that. I asked him why he still had that look in his eyes, that same look he had when me and him used to spar when we were twelve. I asked him why he has such prideful eyes when the rest of him looked so defeated. And as usual, he gave me his standard teme-remark.

"Hn. Why were you observing my eyes so much dobe? Do you like me or something?"

At that point, I told him to shut the fuck up and don't answer my question with another fucking question. Stupid teme.

Sasuke had lost his smirk then. But his eyes didn't loose that prideful look. I thought I was finally going to get a straight answer out of him, instead he punched me. The bastard punched me. Well…almost. I blocked it fast enough so it didn't break my nose. I was about to tell the bastard off when he started speaking.

"The reason I have these prideful eyes…is for Itachi…"

Itachi? Uchiha Itachi? Sasuke's older brother? I thought they hated each other…

"You mean your older brother? I thought you two-"

"Hated each other I know…"Sasuke interrupted. "But…there was more than meets the eye with him…" Sasuke lowered his fist from my face. I guess I can let him off the hook for that punch. It looked like he wanted to hit something really bad. And I was his closet target.

"More than meets the eye? What do you mean, that Itachi was some sort of secret agent?" I asked. I know it sounded silly, but that's what I really thought Sasuke meant.

Sasuke blinked a little and sighed heavily.

"Somewhat…Naruto. But he…he told me the truth about our clan, through these eyes."

I was about to question what he meant by that, when he activated his Sharingan. But, they looked different. Those eyes looked exactly like Itachi's and Kakashi-sensei's. But I thought you had to kill your best friend to acquire that level of Sharingan. But...did Sasuke find a new best friend while he was gone. Sasuke looked like he saw my question in my eyes, so he smirked again.

"Don't worry Naruto. I didn't replace you with another best friend." The relief on my face must of have been obvious, cause he 'hn-ed' and said…he killed someone else to get this.

"Sasuke…you killed Itachi?" I asked. He did it! He finally avenged his clan!

"Yes but…I didn't know…" Sasuke muttered.

"Know what? That truth he showed you?"

"Yes. Before he died, he used some sort of transfer jutsu and gave me his Magenkyo Sharingan. He fell to the ground, dead, and I followed soon after. As soon as I closed my eyes, images from his Sharingan came into my mind…" Sasuke shivered. It was obvious he was remembering everything he saw that day. Was it really that horrible?

"Sasuke…what did you see?" I had to know. I had to take some of that burden off of Sasuke. That's what best friends do, right?

"Naruto…it was the originator of my clan, Uchiha Madara, who set Kyuubi lose on Konoha…"

Time seemed to stop when he told me that. The originator of his clan? But how was that possible? That attack happened when I was a baby. Madara-san existed years before that. I was going to make him tell me more, when I noticed him scratching his left arm. That was his nervous tick. What was he nervous about…

"Sasuke…do you think I'm mad at you?"

He gave the tiniest nod yes and continued scratching at his arm. It was a good thing that was distracting him, cause I'm sure he would've beaten me senseless and ended up in jail for what I did next. I hugged him. That's right, I hugged the bastard, you wanna fight about it? Sasuke needed this, and weirdly and unfortunately enough, I was the only one there. I felt like I needed this too. I felt like crying. I don't know why, but I did. So maybe starting this hug was a good thing.

I was just about to pull away, cause maybe Sasuke was feeling awkward, when I felt his arms wrap around me. Yeah, it was a good thing I started that hug, cause we both needed it. He and I let go of our prides for this. It meant a lot.

After a minute, Sasuke pulled away and started heading home. I didn't get angry that he didn't say goodbye or anything. He was probably going to reflect on today the way he always does, by himself, in silence.

It was just his stubborn Uchiha pride getting in the way.

Thank goodness for it.

Although, he's still a fucking bastard for not even waving goodbye.

--

Yamia: And there you have it folks. At 1:30 in the morning, a new ficcy/chapter for you all. I'll probably have the next chapter up later in the morning when I get more sleep and tea. Oh yes, nice hot tea…

See you all next chapter!


	2. Wrath

Yamia: Okay, so I lied about updating this thing fast. College distracted me!(lol) Anyway, here is the next chapter, so enjoy!

Warnings!: Cussing, possessiveness, bad memories…un…

Disclaimer: Okay fine, I don't own Naruto. Crush a person's dreams why don't you…

--

Through the Eyes of a Sinner

(Naruto's Take on Sasuke's seven deadly sins)

Chapter 2:Wrath-Seeing Red

--

Ever since Sasuke came back to Konoha, he's gotten kind of…mellow. Nothing really gets to him anymore. Believe me, I've tried to rile him up so we could spar like we used to, but he doesn't put his all into it. I can feel it. What the hell is his problem?

"Ne ne, Sasuke! You wanna go get some soba noodles?" Sasuke likes soba, so if he accepts, I can question him more about his attitude change. Hehe, I am sooo smart.

"Soba? Since when did you eat soba?" Sasuke asked.

Since when did I eat soba? Oh yeah…he doesn't know. He wasn't here when I started eating it. He was with …

"I started eating it…a year after you left for Orochimaru…" His eyes, those deep black eyes, starting straight at me…I can't take it. It's like they're looking into my very soul, just to see what happened while he was gone.

"Ah…I'm sorry." Sasuke apologized.

"I-its okay!" I have to cheer up! I don't want to see this melancholy Sasuke anymore. "Let's go get that soba, ne?"

"H-hn."

-

"Hajimemashite, what can I get you two?"

"Ni-Hachi Soba."

"…Eh, I'll have Tororo Soba."

"Coming right up!"

I waited until the waitress left so I could start talking to Sasuke. I didn't need the whole world knowing what I wanted to ask him. I turned around to start, but he was already looking at me, Sharingan activated and everything. What the hell started him up?

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"…"

"Sasuke?"

"…"

What the hell? Why wasn't he answering me? Was the Sharingan showing him something?

"Itachi…"

Hmm? Itachi? Were his eyes showing Sasuke something?

"Oi, Sasuke…what's wrong?"

"…"

Still no answer. Shit, I have to get him out of here before he goes berserk or something. Where the hell is that waitress?! Ah, no time to search for her!

"Sasuke, we're leaving."

"…"

Still no answer from him. Like I expected one anyway. I grabbed his arm and pulled him from his seat, but the teme almost fell! What in fuck's name is wrong with him? What the hell could that Sharingan be showing him that has him immobile? Look's like I'm carrying him out piggy back then. Kami, I'm gonna punch this bastard when he snaps out of it.

I was almost halfway to the door when now of all times is when the bloody waitress makes her grand reentrance. What the hell took her so long?

"Ano, where you going?"

"Uh, my friend passed out. I think he has a fever, so we'll be going now. Thanks and bye!" I ran out of there as fast as could, cause as soon as I started talking to that girl, I heard Sasuke start mumbling, and his body was getting warmer.

"Sasuke, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm gonna take you to Tsunade okay?"

"Ugh…no."

"No? Why the hell not?"

"Go…to the training…grounds…"

"The training grounds? Why?"

"Just…go…"

I stopped. Well, at least he was talking again now. But why would he want to go to the training grounds?

"Okay. But if you die, I'll bring you back and kill you again."

"…"

No answer. He must be out of it again. I turned around and headed towards the training grounds. Maybe I'll finally get some answers from him.

--

The training grounds. Haven't been here in a while. No one's here thankfully, so I won't have anyone fretting over Sasuke. I ran towards a tree and laid Sasuke against it. His eyes were still open, Sharingan still activated and spinning. What could he be seeing?

"Sasuke, are you okay?"

"…"

Again no answer. I wonder if he really is catching a fever, his body was pretty warm when I was carrying him. I moved his bangs and took my headband off. I closed my eyes and placed my forehead against his. He feels…cold…all clammy. He feels like he's dead.

"Why do you feel like you're dead Sasuke?" I asked him, but I knew I wasn't going to get an answer.

"_Maybe because I am_."

My hand on his head twitched. That didn't sound like Sasuke. What the fuck is going on here? I opened my eyes and met Sasuke's. But they were different. His whole face was different…but it looked familiar. Fuck, he activated his curse mark!

"_Get off of me jinchūriki_."

"Who the hell are you?"

"_If you're alive after this attack, I might tell you…_"

What the-

"_Chidori!_"

"Shit!"

I jumped and back flipped away from his attack. Where the hell did that come from?! I wasn't expecting it! And who the hell is possessing Sasuke?!

"_Hn. Good job dodging that attack jinchūriki. I didn't think you would be able to do it at such a close range_."

"Stop calling me that! Who the hell are you?! What do you want with Sasuke?!"

"_Fine then_ Naruto_. I did say I would tell you who I was if you survived my attack_."

Sasuke…no, that's not Sasuke. Whoever the hell that was using Sasuke's body starting getting up. I almost forgot what Sasuke's Level 2 Curse Mark Form looked like. It's still scary as all hell. And he even had those freaky hand-wing things. He literally looked like a bat out of hell.

"_I am Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother._"

"Stop shitting around with me! Itachi is dead! Sasuke told me so! I swear if this is Orochimaru fucking with me-"

"_No one is 'shitting around with you' nor is Orochimaru 'fucking with you', as you so eloquently put it. I did more than implant my eyes into Sasuke's body._"

It's…really Itachi? But why? How?

"Why…are you here?"

Itachi closed his eyes. He dropped out of his fighting stance, and just seemed to deflate. I got out of my fighting stance too, but I kept my guard up. After fighting with his doppelganger, I know not to trust him.

"_Naruto, I have a favor to ask of you._"

"What's that?"

"_Protect Sasuke from Uchiha Madara._"

"Madara? The one who set Kyuubi on Konoha?"

"_So Sasuke has told you of him. Then you know why I ask this of you?_"

"Uh…no, not really. I only know about Madara attacking Konoha with Kyuubi. Is there more about him I should know?"

"_So Sasuke didn't tell you everything. Foolish little brother."_

Sasuke didn't tell me everything? What else was there to know?

"_Naruto, do you remember the last time we met?"_

Who wouldn't remember an encounter like that? It scared the shit out of me, but it also made me wary of the Uchiha brothers. It was also the first time I ever saw him smile. Every other time I've seen him, he looked so melancholy.

"Yeah I do. What about it?"

"_I do hope…you never find a reason to use that power I gave you."_

"But why?! You're not telling me anything!" I yelled. I was starting to get fed up with these roundabout questions. What else were these two brothers keeping from me?

"_Treat him well Naruto. And tell Sasuke, that I have always cared for him, even if my actions toward him never showed it._" And just like that, with a slight smile on his lips, Itachi released the hold he had on Sasuke. He pitched forward, heading face first to the ground, but I ran to catch him. His body felt warm again, and I was immensely thankful for that. I hugged his unconscious body closer to mine.

I don't know if Sasuke was ever angry at what he found out from Itachi. I don't know what made him come back to Konoha. I wasn't there for the most important time in his life, and I don't know if he was angry at me or not for it. But if he didn't feel anything, I'll feel it for him. I'll feel wrathful for everything that has ever happened to him that didn't need to.

I'll make sure he'll never have to feel this way again.

--

Yamia: Goodness me, it took forever to update this. I blame anime cons and college. D:

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please don't throw anything at me if I update late and please review! Ja for now!


End file.
